Ashachu: Darkness Within
by Blayer98
Summary: Ash invites Misty and Brock to go swimming, but Pikachu tells him Pokemon with electric attacks can drown easily with normal water. Pikachu takes Ash to a place where no one has been in... a place that seals the Darkness Within... ONESHOT! Over 2,000 words!


_Takes Place After Pokemon: Adventures with Emboar! (Ash is still a Pikachu.)_

_Pokemon and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to GAME FREAK and Nintendo._

Note of the following style of Bold, Italics, and Underlined:

**("Thought") = B**

_**FLASHBACK = B + I**_

_What's Going On Another Place Will Be In This Style Of Text. I_

Enjoy! Please Read & Review! It helps me with my fanfictions, and can help me come up with more great fanfictions in the future! :)

* * *

It was almost the end of summer in Unova, Emboar had gone back to Bianca, and thankfully, it was still shining, no clouds, and still very quiet...

Ash, who was still in his Pikachu form, contacted Misty and Brock to go to a new swimming center that recently opened nearby the hotel where Ash was staying. Pikachu knew that he couldn't go near the water, it would snuff out his electric attacks for a long time, like a candle, sitting on a window ledge, with the wind brushing against the small, defenceless flame.

Once Ash had finished the phone call, Pikachu tapped him on the shoulder. Ash screamed in terror, turned around and realised it was only Pikachu, and smiled in embarrassment... "AHHHHHHHHH! oh *huff* it's only you..*huff*" Ash sighed with exhaustion. Pikachu tuted and rolled his eyes and then said "Anyway...you DO know that we can't swim?" Pikachu expressed his concern. "No. Can't we?" Ash replied with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah. We can't go near the water, if we do, our electric attacks will be snuffed out, and we'll become a lot heavier, meaning we can drown easily." Pikachu was trembling, although he knew, the thought of drowning just...was a nightmare. Ash, who now was nervous about swimming, replied: "So we can't swim in ANY type of water...?" "Not every type, only water that has electricity running through."

"Almost forgot about it..." Pikachu had only realised he nearly forgot something that could help Ash.

"What's that?" Ash couldn't tell what Pikachu was talking about.

"There's a center for pokemon with electric attacks to use electrified water. C'mon I'll take you there!"

Pikachu took Ash's hand and rushed to the center. Thankfully there was a route where no one was walking on. Once they reached the centre and went inside, they booked a 2 hour course. Ash was surprised at how long the course would be. "2 HOURS!? Pikachu you must be joking!" Pikachu wasn't, he really did book a 2 hour course, and man wasn't good news for Ash... "Nope. it doesn't take that long don't worry!" Pikachu reassured Ash with a smile.

The lifeguard stepped over, who was a Elekid, came over and said: "I see you've chosen the 2 hour course. looks like there's 2 of you, head on down to the Partner Course." Pikachu was jumping with glee. "Yes, we're in! C'mon!" "Woah, Pikachu, no need to pull so har-" Ash tripped over and fell on the floor, it was somewhat soft and felt smooth, probably the floor was cleaned recently...who knows?

"Oh great..." Pikachu mumbled. "What?" asked Ash. "We have to split up. I know we rejoin at one point. See you there!" Pikachu said happily and went into the right side of the cave. "Looks like i have no choice..." Ash then went into the left side of the cave, and both doors slammed shut behind them.

Ash was trembling with fear, he was in water, and he moved a lot heavier, suddenly a bolt of electricity came from the wires below, and he found himself filling up with power, it nearly made Ash use Thundershock, but thankfully no one had commanded him to, so he was safe. "Oh my..." Ash was glowing bright yellow, he could now see the cave properly, and then, a speaker dropped down and Elekid told Ash to: "Put your hat in the box to your left please." Ash was confused. "Huh? Why?" "Would you prefer getting electrocuted by your hat?" Ash gave in and put his hat in the box. It felt very weird not having his hat on, but he had cooled down quite a bit, so he continued walking down. "ugh.." moaned Ash. He was boiling hot since his body full of power and electricity. His body was also still glowing bright yellow.

He eventually came to a small room, the whole room was filled with water. Ash looked down and saw electrical wires, with electric sparking out of them, and the water then changed into a light turquoise colour. It was safe, thank gosh. Ash jumped in, making a big splashing sound as his body emerged into the water. "gah! i can't..." Ash was struggling to swim properly, and all that came out was gargled sounds from his voicebox, his neck felt like it was being strangled by the intense voltage from the wires, he held onto his neck, his eyesight was distorted, blue electric volts were flashing and moving was all he saw. He thought he was going to drown, he was sinking to the bottom, but he remembered what Pikachu said the other day...

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Hey Pikachu?" Asked Ash._**

**_"Yeah?" Replied Pikachu._**

**_"How's that swimming thing coming along?"_**

**_"Oh, that? Pretty good!" said Pikachu happily, and before Ash could say another word, he spoke again._**

**_"Ash...if you get caught up electrified water, which i think you will when i take you next week, be calm, relax your muscles, and stay focused..._**

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

That word... focused... repeated in Ash's mind 4 times, so he did what he should do, close his eyes, relax his muscles, and stay focused.

Pikachu, received a spark on his forehead. he looked to his left... "ASH!" cried Pikachu, and he got up and dived into the pool where Ash was.

Pikachu then grabbed Ash by the waist but stopped for a moment and looked down. **("The voltage must have been too high for him, it was fine with me earlier, but how...?") **Before he had any time to answer, a crashing sound of rocks was heard from the ceiling, some rocks had fell into the water. With no time to waste, Pikachu pulled up to the surface. What they both didn't know, was a malfunction was happening...

_"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" shouted Elekid. Everyone saw the electricity going into the blue, crystal clear water, and screamed and then everyone rushed to Elekid._

_Misty and Brock had heard all the commotion, and arrived. "Oh My..." cried Misty. Brock went over to Elekid, who was completely gobsmacked. "Hey." said Brock, trying to be calm about the situation. Elekid turned to Brock, and said, "2 Pokemon are in there, Ash and Pikachu, it's been 3 hours, and they haven't came out yet! They should have been out an hour ago...!"_

_Misty started crying, fell to her knees. "No..Ash...A...AAAAASSSSHHHHHH!" Brock went over to Misty, and comforted her. "Don't worry, Misty, they'll be fine, they're inseparable..."_

_"Ash...Pikachu...i know you're alive...i can feel it..."_

Pikachu was sat next to Ash, and everything was silent... there was silence...and some more...and some more...

"Ash...please...wake up...we need to go now..." Ash was silent... Pikachu picked Ash up, and embraced him with a hug and used a strong, but small Thunderbolt, to wake him up, since the high voltage had drained his energy. Ash woke up and returned the hug, but casting a stronger Thunderbolt. Both broke from the hug and Ash was fighting fit. "I'm ready to go on!"

But Ash didn't think he really WAS ready... because what was next was a waterfall with electricity flowing through it...

**("He's going to say it...")** Pikachu thought to himself... "Oh god no..." Ash looked away with his hands in his face. "C'mon Ash, I'll help you, we can get through this..." Pikachu tried to reassure Ash, but he knew Ash wouldn't budge. "...I just can't do it, remember what happened just then...? Ash replied sadly. "That was then, this is now. we can both do this. YOU can do this. I can't do this on my own either, but we have each other, you have to trust me." Ash looked up at Pikachu. "I...I'll do it." Ash did a fake smile, but after all, he wouldn't came all this far without Pikachu...

"Let's go!" shouted Pikachu, and they both jumped. Ash, remembering what Pikachu said to him the other day, kept calm. "This is so much fun!" Pikachu was smiling, laughing and enjoying the ride, Ash couldn't help but laugh as well, seeing Pikachu happy is enough for Ash to be happy too. They reached the bottom after 2 minutes, but "What!?" groaned Ash. "Looks like we'll have to split up again..." sighed Pikachu. Ash reassured himself that they WOULD get through this."I CAN do this...huh?" Both turned around to see the ceiling crack, and then break, gallons of water was coming through, and it wouldn't have been good, the water was also electrified! Pikachu turned to Ash shouted "RUN!" Pikachu and Ash both ran as fast as they could, the waves were catching up to them! Pikachu shouted: "Be strong Ash, you can do this!" Ash replied with a confident smile. as they went past the door frame, the door slid down and crashed to the floor, blocking the water's path.

"Looks like i'm on my own again..." sighed Ash. he walked along the dimly lit path, but he then heard some noises, they somewhat sounded like an arrow, hitting a wall and vibrating... "What could that b-oh no...if i touch one of them i'm finished..." Arrows were hitting one side of the wall, sand some more higher up were hitting the other side. "how can i...ah, there's a ledge, can i get in?" Ash then squeezed himself into the gap. thank god, he was a Pikachu. He then proceeded to move forward. Luckily, the arrows were not blocking his path. when he reached the end, there was a gap with water in. Ash had already had most of his energy drained by the high voltage earlier, so he was fine. he carefully, while still holding on the ledge, squeezed himself out of the gap and holding the ledge, with no other grip than his looked down at the water to make sure he could fall down, he got dizzy so he looked up a few breaths, he let go, and fell into the water, he knew he couldn't breathe, so he had to hold it in. he swam through a long square-like rectangle, what was bad though was that there were no air pockets, making Ash light headed and dizzy. Ash finally saw one, and swam as fast as he could. He got to the surface and did a very big gasp of air. He also coughed quite a bit... "*cough* ugh... oh *cough* god..." He got through all that, and didn't nearly drown like last time.

Ash got up and walked a bit further. He was completely soaking wet, but he only realised where Pikachu might have been...

Pikachu had already got past the Arrows and swimming, he kept going, no matter how long it took.

Ash reassured himself and thought... **("He's probably near the end...Let's just hope he waits for me...") **Ash nearly tripped up when he saw nothing below put darkness... there were many stacks he could jump across so he was safe, he just needed to be careful of where he lands... Ash took 1 leap from where he was, and landed safely on the stack. this happened with the rest except one, he thought it would be safe to jump from the side, although the exit was on the right. Despite the risks, Ash jumped anyway, and as he went to grab the ledge, his hand missed, but managed to grab it with his right. "gah! god that was close...*huff*" he then lifted his left and pulled upward onto the ledge. Ash sat there for a while to rest, but as soon as he got comfortable, a Team Plazma Grunt got him by the neck! "I got the Pikachu!" "Hey...Stop...! Get...OFF! LET GO!" Ash tried to set himself free, but the Team Plazma Grunt's strength was unbearable, Ash was gasping for air, until he Thunderbolted the Grunt and ran off, breathing heavily, and then fell into a pool of water. Oddly enough, Pikachu was there! Ash smiled with glee and gave him a big friendly hug. Pikachu pointed behind him and dragged Ash into the hiding spot. "God...Ash you ok?" Pikachu said worryingly. "Yeah i'm fine...but why was Team Plazma here...? And god all that was so tiring... I'm so glad to see you..." said Ash. "Well, i'm sure there is a few other people that would be glad to see you!" Pikachu said with glee. "I heard everything, don't worry... CAPTURE THEM!" 2 Pokeballs were aimed at both, and Pikachu shouted "Run!" the 2 Team Plazma Grunts managed to zap the rocks apart, capturing Ash in the process, then the Grunt used a Pokeball on Ash, to capture him. Pikachu screamed "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo-Aaaassshhhh!"

All of a sudden... BOOOM! an explosion from Ash exploded and made the whole cave collapse, making Ash faint in the process.

Everyone had then saw Ash laying there, Pikachu ran over to him. "Oh my god... don't do this to me Ash..." And sobbed in Ash's chest. Misty was also in tears, Brock, was devastated, everyone in the former swimming center saw the destruction that had happen, it was no longer a swimming pool, just full of fire and black ash and clouds...

The next day, Ash was at the Pokemon Center, in a Pokeball, he was all healed up by Nurse Joy. Misty had the Pokeball in her hand, and Bianca and Professor Juniper came in.

"How is he?" Professor Juniper was the first to speak.

"He fine now, in top tip form!" Misty replied happily.

Misty put the Pokeball on the ground, and Ash came out. "Owwww...i hate being in Pokeballs..."

He still remembered Yesterday... Yesterday was a day that went horribly wrong...

One good thing though, he faced all his fears of a Pokemon that day, and he's proud of it.

**FINISHED!**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! It will help me with my fanfictions in the future!


End file.
